Red Roar
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Beast-No...Garfield Logan aka Red Roar, has the power of New Xenothium and Star Labs Wanted. Now he walked the earth as a Crimson Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is complete X-Over fic you guys, this is story is Garfield Logan as Star Labs Wanted as he almost similar to a certain sega character. He's my favorite one cause he's can be either hero or villain..._That's who he is...hehehe..._let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Change**

_Am I just a joke...?_

_Am I just a tool for this team...?_

_Or am I just making a complete idiot in my whole life..._

Here's the life of one living heroic changeling named Beast Boy, who is in his room. Seeing him having a ruined suit with torn and burns, got bandages on his face. Today had gone smoothly, having fun with his teammates, until Slade attacks. The Titans tried to stop him, but the leader's anger took whole of him; he just attacks without thinking. Everyone was screaming all hearing around him, until he saw his team on the ground. Robin told him to go chase after Slade, but Beast Boy had to save them. Robin saw Slade getting away, as he grew with rage and say the words that made Beast Boy's inner self break.

_'Everyone...that green freak made Slade get away, it's he who wouldn't catch Slade! This would've been all over if not for incompetence!'_

That drove everyone in the city giving him the most venomous glares at the green hero, who saved his friends lives, and he's awarded with punishment? Beast Boy just look down getting carried by Cyborg and Starfire while Raven patting his back. The three Titans carried their friend away from the people.

"This is what I get for saving them, and I've never been so much hurt...in my life." Beast Boy said. Beast Boy walked to his desk, seeing both pictures of the past life's family. The African family who accepted him, even met a girl that's really close to him, The Doom Patrol who saved his life from his crazy uncle, and finally the old ripped off photo of his parents when he was a baby.

"What am I supposed to do you guys?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the photos.

Beast boy then hear knocking on the door, he walked to it. The door opens revealing to be Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven.

"What do you guys want?" Beast Boy asked, looking away.

"Grass stain, it's been three weeks since you've stayed in your room. You need some fresh air and probably video games." Cyborg said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Beast Boy replied

"Please, Friend Beast Boy, you haven't been out of your room for a long time." Starfire told him.

"Plus, you haven't eaten anything for a while." Raven states.

"Look man, you can't let what Robin said get to you. Fuck him and fuck what other people think, they don't know how much more of a hero you are in saving our lives." Cyborg said, hoping to get it through to him.

"And what I am over the years in this city, a joke. Saving you guys because you three are the closest ones all the time. If you guys want me come out fine, I'll just take bites of food even if it's Stars cooking." Beast Boy said

Starfire is happy as she spins around. "Glorious!"

"I knew you'd come around." Cyborg state as he shoulder-hugged him.

"For once, I'm glad you out of your room." Raven said with a smile.

* * *

Beast Boy's at the corner, chowing down on food Starfire made for him. Star makes sure she going to make a great tofu food dinner just for him.

"Thanks for the food Star! You've really improved your cooking skills!" Beast Boy said make a smile.

"Thank you, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire replied, as she blushes.

"Hey man, it's great to see you smile once in a while." Cyborg said patting his green buddy "Without you here, this place will be full of dread."

"Dread is what I live for, but even I admit that it needs a little upbeat around." Raven said with a rare small smile.

"Thanks guys, it's great to see I have someone close to me. Wanna play some Highspeed Race, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, it's on Grass Stains!" Cyborg replied happily.

Both of them jumped on the couch, grabbed each controller and begins to play as Starfire sits and watch while Raven reads her book. In a few moments, the alarm came on which just makes them groan.

"It's just getting started." Cyborg complained/

Robin came in as he spoke. "Alright Titans, there's trouble in the S.T.A.R Lab! Let's move!" At moment, the changeling and the boy wonder lock each other eyes. By glaring at each other, the titans seeing this feeling a chill down their spins.

"Boy Wonder." Beast Boy said in anger.

"Changeling." Robin said in venomous

"Alright, let's get going to the S.T.A.R Labs, shall we?" Cyborg said grabbing Beast Boy's arm as he carried him as Raven go behind to make sure both of them don't start a fight.

Starfire's about to flew toward the exit until Robin stops her.

"Star wait, I just want to know... why did you break up with me again...I don't why you're mad at me?" Robin asked Starfire who turns to Robin, as she glares at him.

"If you don't know or admit your own mistakes, then you are no man in my eyes." Starfire told him as she flew in to follow the others, leaving a distant boy wonder.

* * *

Over at S.T.A.R. Labs, the scientists ran out of the building as a villain is seen observing an experiment the scientist were creating. "Ah I see, a rare strange energy from a bottom core. Interesting." The villain said as he is known as Professor Chang. "Perhaps I can use it just for safety. Bring me a test subject."

One of his minions bring a redhaired girl, blue eyes with freckles on the cheeks. Wearing a white bodysuit with a blue star, and black shoes.

"Let me go!" cry out the red-haired girl angrily.

"Don't worry Ms... April O' Neil. It's just a little test that I'm going use it on you." Chang replied with a grin.

"No...no!" April shouts as suddenly, Chang's minions were hit in the heads, knocked out by a large green sasquatch, who transforms into Beast Boy.

"You alright?" he asks her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." April replied.

"The Titans?!" Chang shout as he sees the group made it in.

"You're going back to jail Chang, for a very long time." Robin said held up his staff.

"Not yet, minions! Get them!" Chang shout as his minions running towards the titans.

"Titans, protect the girl and attack them." Robin orders.

The Titans begin to fight off the Chang's minions, unaware to them Chang trying figure out how the cannon works.

"Hmm, ah yes... High level of strange new Xenothium, even if the power be gone, but I'll still destroy you Titans. Good bye!" Chang shout as he charges the cannon.

Beast Boy see this as Chang target his friends and the girl. Even if he tried to warn them it'll too late, plus seeing them getting tired of fighting. So, there's one thing to do, even if it kills him but still let them live on. He charges at them; turning into an eagle making him go faster. In slow motion, the cannon fires an energy blast. The blast is about to hit the titans and April.

But Beast Boy changes back as he got in front of them. The blast hit Beast Boy, making full of scream. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**Darkness**_

_**That's what he saw for a long while.**_

_**It felt shorter than he thought it would be.**_

The beeping noises from the monitors didn't help either. Slowly, the changeling opens his eyes to notice his surroundings. He appears to be in some kind of white room. A room with no doors, no windows, nothing but a small vent on the wall.

"Hello?" he calls out as he looks around "Raven? Starfire? Cy? Robin? Where is everyone?" Suddenly a mirror appears in the wall, he walked to it revealing himself that his face completely turns into shock as he almost fainted.

His whole skin turned back into tan skin, but way different is his hair which is red with black streaks, and his eyes are also red. He's wearing a white bodysuit with a blue star on it, and black shoes.

"I've change… what's going on here?" Beast Boy asked, looking around until he spots a camera.

_"Looks like you're finally awake Beast Boy or may I call you Mr. Logan."_

"Who are you and where am I?" Beast Boy asked,

_"This is S.T.A.R Labs, and you are in a room that cancels out your powers."_

"Why am I here, I don't get it?!" Beast Boy said with angrily.

_"Mr. Logan, that beam that hit you changed you. It increased your powers and made you too powerful."_

"Too powerful? But that doesn't explain my skin!" Beast Boy told while pointing at himself.

_"The beam that hit you also changed your powers. You do not have the same shape shifting powers before, but you're something else entirely."_

"Then why am I locked up here?!" He demands.

_"It was an agreement made by my superiors and your leader, Robin."_

Beast Boy was shocked to hearing this. "He actually put me in here out my own free will?! What about the others?!"

_"Naturally the members don't really have a choice, it's all in the contract by you from the leader that's all."_Shocked, Beast Boy knew Robin had it with him, but to lock him up? This was a joke, Robin may as well seemingly plan this just to get rid of him.

"Robin..." he snarled as he looks around "Hey, can you hear me? If you're interested, I know his secret identity! But I'll tell you if you free me!"

_"Do you really think I'd fall for that?"_

Beast Boy shocked heard that. "W... what?"

_"What you think of S.T.A.R Labs was created. This facility was created by the government and the top hero groups. We're here to help those like you to control your powers. Plus, I'm a computer you're talking to."_ With that realization, Beast Boy looks deflated. He looks down, seeing the floor with hate in his eyes. He stares into nothing, as he shouts.

"FUCKING TERRIFIC!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Tower, a long going argument was going on between the three members of the Titans, and Robin.

"How can you do this to him!?" Raven snarled at the boy wonder "We could've helped him!"

"S.T.A.R. Labs is the perfect place to control his new powers. Plus, that was some dumb move he did back there." Robin argued.

"He saved us from getting blasted from that cannon. We have a training course here for him!" Cyborg said in anger

"What he did was a noble act of heroism. We'd all do the same thing as he did." Starfire states.

Robin scoffs "Heroic act? Can't you see that beam could've killed him?"

"And what, let it kill us?" Raven countered. "If this is the way this team operates," she brings out her T-Com, and throw it to the floor. "I quit."

"W-What?" Robin asked in shock, not believing what he heard.

"Me too, Boy Blunder." Cyborg said as he throws his T-Com.

"And I too, Blunder of the Boy." Starfire also said as she smashed her T-Com.

"You guys can't quit! The Titans aren't the Titans with you!" Robin shouts at them.

"The Titans aren't the Titans without Beast Boy. He's more of a true hero than you'll ever be." Cyborg told him as he, Starfire, and Raven turn their backs on him as they walk away.

"Then where are you going? You've all got no places to live!" Robin shout angrily.

"I'll be joining the JLA, until Beast Boy gets out, I'll be coming to visit him." Cyborg said.

"I'm going to Azarath, so that I can come to join with my mother." Raven states.

"And I'll be joining S.W.O.R.D." Starfire states "They need help in defeating alien threats, well I can help them fight off against those threats for Earth."

And just like that, the three now former Titans march out away from Robin. Not even turning back as they went to their rooms to pack up.

"You all are making a big mistake! Who's going to help stopping crime in this city?!" Robin asked.

"Ask those who actually listens to you." Raven told him while not looking behind.

Robin was enraged, seeing them talking down at him. He just wants that green hero to be in control, so he puts him in S.T.A.R for that. "Fine! I can get new recruits! I don't need you three talking to me like that. For now, on, The Teen Titans are disbanded!"

* * *

Garfield banging on the door, while screaming. "Let me out of here! I help many times in this city and you've all locked me up just because I got new powers!"

Then the wall opens just to make Garfield fall down.

"You guys finally letting me go?" Garfield asked look at the camera.

_"No, it's time to meet the others as it's time for dinner."_

Garfield sigh of despair. "Well, at least I don't be alone here."

Garfield walked in the halls, seeing a big room that is white, but the ground is gray. Even seeing few people at his age perhaps even older or younger here. Until one he knows that coming towards him...it's April.

"You're finally awake, I'm was getting a little worried." April said as she introduces herself. "Well since you are new here, I'm April O' Neil."

"Hi April, since I'm here my named is Garfield Logan." Garfield said as looking around. "Guess all of us eat at the same time."

"Yup, same place we've been trained, eat, and sleep. These scientists are always watching over us. Want to meet my friends?" April asked Garfield who nodded, as he followed April to her friends, once they arrive at the corner round table. Having two teen girls, one girl, and two young boys.

One teen girl is completely blue skin, eyes, and smooth hair. Wearing a white bodysuit with blue star, and blue sandals.

As she's playing with a young boy, having peach skin, black curly hair, and black eyes. Wearing a white jumpsuit with a pink star, pink sandals.

The girl and boy are exactly alike with white skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. The girl has her hair down, red cheeks, and having bracelets. The boy only has a blue and white hat with the star bodysuit. Both has black shoes with white socks.

Another teen girl having white skin, purple eyes, and purple lips. Wearing the white jumpsuit but tie up the upper body part to tie up on her wait, only seeing her black tank top. Wearing a black steel boot.

"So, these are your friends?" Garfield asked.

"Yep." April replied "Guys! I want you to meet Garfield. Garfield, this is Lapis, Steven, Dipper, Mabel, and Sam."

They all turn to see Garfield. They all give different looks.

"Hi! You must be new here." Steven ask him in enjoyment.

"Hi." Lapis said dryly.

"Hello there, my name is Mabel. I like unicorns, boy bands, and set fireworks!" Mabel replied excitedly.

"Hey man, I'm Dipper." Dipper greets while shaking Garfield's hand.

"So why you guys here, you all look normal?" Garfield asked.

"Believe or not, my mom is the leader of the Crystal Gems. I've freed Lapis from a mirror who kept her imprisoned thousand years ago. For some reason I got captured by strange, uniformed men and so did Lapis. They bring us here and that's about how we've ended up here. My power's my shield and Lapis' power is she can control water." Steven said summoning a pink shield.

Lapis smiled created her water wings. "Believe this kid, because he's never lied in his life."

"Me and Dipper got caught by a radioactive reaction blast from one of our adventures. Our parents have no choice but to bring us here to control our new powers. My powers are my sweet partners: Hurt & Pain, and Dipper's powers can float him around like a boy from outer space!" Mabel shout exciting.

"Meaning I can control gravity, as Mabel can use her super strength." Dipper explained.

"Alright, and what about her?" Garfield ask pointing towards Sam, who just brood and turn away.

"Sam's...not the social butterfly around here." April states. "She controls plants."

"Ah but we're still friends! Right, Sam?" Mabel asked as she and Steven grins at her.

"The more you smile, the more I'm likely to become diabetic." Sam said as she reads her gothic catalog.

"So, what do you do, April?" Garfield ask her.

April rubbing her arms in nervously. "I... have telekinesis, but sometimes I can't control it. I'm here because I might hurt someone."

Garfield placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, you'll just have to control it that's all. I might stay here until I get it under control, so does the rest of you guys. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Steven/Mabel shout with excitement.

"Count me in." Dipper said.

"Whatever." Lapis/Sam said in union.

Garfield nodded as he looks up, seeing the roof that has a big window. Seeing the whole stars in the sky, he might be alone but still...this place is not their home. He wants to escape but he can't leave them here.

_'Until I control my new powers...no one will be in a prison like us ever again._' Garfield thought as his eyes starts flashing red.

* * *

**I know it's short but don't worry, things are coming in the next chapter. Why Rated M, cause moment be lemon and dark moments...so sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's two, I wanted say sorry for not updating my stories. Got no computer, so using my phone for while. Let's get our story started.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape & Rescue**

_Two years in this prison..._

Coming out of the room, is a familiar boy but with a more muscle toned physique, grew a little taller, and has short cut crimson hair with black streaks, a little small bang at the middle of his hair. Walking in the halls until in a same place, meet same friends.

_Two years of critical training in here, but not anymore..._

We see April who got taller and yet having a goddess body; a sizable bust with a narrow waist and plump butt. Still having her hair go down to her shoulders.

"It's almost time Garfield?" April asked

"Yeah April, it's time. Get our friends to the rendezvous point until I call you guys." Garfield said, "Cause we're finally breaking out of this place."

* * *

April goes to her friends, as they grow up as well.

Steven got his hair little longer and more curly than usual. Yet taller than Dipper which surprise him. Even he's grown he's still happy and cheering boy back then.

Lapis might not change much due her being a gem, but she wants to get older to be like Steven, so she changes her appearance. She kept her looks and hair, but her body change due to having a bigger bust and butt that attractive the boys in the lab.

Dipper and Mabel grew same height, as relieve to Dipper.

Dipper having a little muscle due to Garfield training, cut his hair to see through flying, and keep his hat but with pair of goggles.

Mabel has her hair more straight as well as getting her braces off. She is now curvier with perky chest, and firm butt.

Sam looks more curvier than her appearance two years ago. She's much curvier and more stacked, her hips are wider as she can be compared to April.

"Alright, you guys know the plan?" April asked them.

"Yeah, just go to the rendezvous point until Gar finish the job." Sam said turn to the others. "Right?"

"Yeah, Gar can send us free!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Keep it down, plus he hated that nickname." Dipper said cover her mouth.

"I know he can do it!" Steven said happily.

"He better not messes it up." Lapis said.

"Good, now let's go to the location." April said

Each of them goes to the rendezvous point, because when Garfield goes to action...he won't stop until he finishes the job.

* * *

At the control room that built up the meta human powers collars and building. Two guards standing near the door, both of them spot Garfield walking towards them.

"What are you doing here? This area is restricted from you kids. Go back to your room right now." one of the guards told him.

"I can't do that because..." Garfield said, his eyes glow red. "I'm gonna break out of here with my friends."

Sudden screams follow by a flash of red light follow as Garfield gains access to the control room. He walks up to the room and sees the power lever.

"They really need better security." he said as he grabs the lever, and pulls it down, shutting down the lab.

* * *

All the cells are seen opened. Coming out of the cells are some meta humans. From kids, to teens, to the adult metas.

"We're free?" spoke the woman with long black hair, pale skin, green eyes and wears a checkered green and black bodysuit.

"Which meaning a huge jailbreak!" Spoke a prisoner.

Every meta human start cheering as causing a big riot that using their powers to breaking apart of S.T.A.R Labs.

Garfield sees this as he smiles at the scene. "Really loved to see this place finally shut down for good." He said while going to get his friends.

* * *

April, Sam, and Lapis are in a private room of the lab. Hearing a big ruckus outside even explosives. Steven, Mabel, and Dipper were gathering their stuff.

"What's taking him so long?" Sam question

"You want to go out facing these raging meta humans?" April asked

"Yeah, but still we wanted to escape." Lapis said as she heard something "Do you guys hear something?"

Soon a knock on the door, April opens it revealing to be Garfield.

"You guys ready to leave this place for good?" Garfield said with a smile

"Yeah, but how we gonna get out on feet," Sam said

"Who said about running, when we had a ride," Garfield said step aside to see a vehicle.

This vehicle like a military truck but is fully white and had a blue star on it. It is more of an assault vehicle.

They all get in the truck as Garfield gets in the driver's seat. He turns on the ignition as he starts it, as the truck goes out from the back of the lab.

"Alright! We're out!" Steven shouts.

"I don't know about that!" Dipper points at the guards in front of them with guns.

"Don't worry, they're robots," Garfield assured as he drives towards them as he ran them over. However, bits of their blood splattered at the windows and heard bones crushed. Thus got the gang to look shocked.

"They weren't robots!" Steven said in shock.

"They're bureaucrats, I don't respect them!" Garfield told them as he makes a turn to get far away from the STAR Lab building.

"Okay... this is dark," Lapis whispered to Sam who nodded.

"Alright let's go somewhere far away from this city," Garfield said as to accelerate the truck.

* * *

The whole S.T.A.R Labs in a wreck as seeing in smoke and have a big hole at the building. The soldiers manage to get some metas back but most of them have escaped.

It's all thanks to the 'heroic' work from the Teen Titans. Aqualad the charm and master of the water, control of the sea creatures. Arsenal, the deadliest archer that ever comes in who shoot arrows that bring you down hard. Batgirl, a female detective and skilled at being a hero in the night. Argent, a gothic and crimson powers bring down everyone. And the leading of them is Nightwing.

"What happen?" Spoke Nightwing who long hair, and wearing a black full body suit with gray gauntlet shoulder and knee pads, gray belt, and gray boots.

"I-I don't know who's responsible." the lead scientist, Dr. Boshces, spoke, "Someone knocked the guards out and went into the control room and shut the power down."

"Was it Slade's doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't think so. This facility is supposed to strictly secured, not even Slade could get pass through."

"Hmph, looks like we have another punk messing with our city," Arsenal spoke who has a black and red robotic arm, wearing a black and red bodysuit, steel gloves and boots.

"Guess we need to search for the meta-humans." Spoke Aqualad, having metal shoulder guard and kneepad over his normal attire.

"That'll be a problem, some of them left the city already," Batgirl spoke wearing a black suit with yellow gloves and boots, at the chest is a bat logo.

"I think this may have been an inside job," Argent said who now wears a black leotard that exposes her cleavage and naval, black boots and black opera sleeveless gloves.

"How is it an inside job?" Batgirl asked.

"It looks like either someone from within the labs planned this. Which is what I'm guessing." Argent states.

"Enough, we search the escaped metahumans. And then we lock them up for good." Nightwing said

* * *

Far away from the city, we see the truck who hiding behind in the boulders. As seeing a near shop that Garfield and his group is.

Inside, we see Garfield laying on a wall while seeing his friends finding citizen clothes.

"We have one hour to find your clothes and we are off," Garfield said

"Perhaps you need some clothes too Gar, you still with us you know." April state

"Alright, you got a point. I get some clothes as well." Garfield seeing some clothes.

In a few minutes, Steven came out wearing a white button shirt with button selves also his favorite pink shirt with a yellow star. Wearing short khaki pants with extra pockets, also his pink slippers.

"I feel great!" Steven said pat his shirt.

Dipper came out wearing a red long selves shirt with a green pine tree necklace, gray long pants, and black shoes. Still wearing his hat and goggles.

"You got that right," Dipper replied

Mabel now wears a blue puppy sweater, purple skirt, black leggings, and black flats.

Lapis wears a blue sundress with a white robe around her waist and blue sandals.

Sam wears a black leather jacket with a purple tank top showing her midriff, green polyester shirt, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

April's outfit consists of a yellow shirt with an orange hoodie jacket, green skirt, nylon leggings, and yellow boots.

"Ha! Finally, I'm back to my old self clothing!" Mabel said to do a twist.

"Well least we don't wear the suits anymore," Sam said stretch her arms.

"You know it," Lapis said

"You ready Gar?" April asked

"Yeah, I'm coming," Garfield said coming out of the closet.

Garfield came out wearing a way different clothing. He's wearing a black fitness shirt with red line shape like an arrow to his upper body, black jeans with red kneepads, and black boots.

Lapis whistled "Look pretty cool, Logan."

"Thanks. Never knew you'd be the type to wear a sundress, Lapis." Garfield respond.

"I like wearing something looser, alright?" she said as she leans back on the truck with her arms crossed.

"Are those two flirting?" Mabel asks Sam in a whisper.

"Probably, I thought you be to flirt with him cause you the youngest," Sam said looking at her.

Mabel blushes and spoke. "What! No way, he probably lay me down hard. Because I'm too.."

Sam pat Mabel's head. "He might or not, Garfield have emotions that never know inside of him right now. Just don't seem to show it in public."

"Wow, I never knew that he has deep feelings. Wonder he got that from?" Mabel asked

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown area, sitting on a thrown is a silver-haired girl with pale skin, blue eyes, black eyepatch on her left eye, and pink lips. She wore a black top over her blue scaled long sleeve shirt, black gauntlets, black tight pants, and combat boots. She is seen watching the news of the break out as she stands up and walks over to two beds.

"It seems the prison they're keeping your friend has been broken out," she spoke seeing her two captors on two beds, tied down with their arms and feet separate.

One is a pale-skinned young woman with long purple hair, blue eyes, red chakra, and gray lips. She wore only a black sleeveless leotard with a large DD-cups bust, a curvy figure with a bubble butt, and long shapely legs.

Another is an orange-skinned young woman with long red hair, green eyes, and full lips. She wore a purple top that barely fits her DD-Cup size bust, her hourglass figure shows with purple bikini bottoms, and long shapely legs.

They are Raven and Starfire, now the prisoner of Rose Wilson aka Ravager for her...pleasure.

"Beast Boy?" Star asked in hope.

"Please, Rose. Let us go!" Raven requested.

"Hmm? And what'll that cost me?" Rose asked as she grabs both Raven's and Starfire's ankles around her arm, and tickles their feet making them laugh.

"Plehehhehease!" Starfire laughs as she shifts her head sideways.

"Not agahahahain!" Raven laughs also.

"You two have been my prisoners for over a year since I've captured you, and yet your wills haven't been broken yet," Rose said as she stops tickling them as she crawls over to Starfire, as she gropes her large bust. "Both have developed such beautiful bodies that like goddesses."

"Ple-please, have some dignity-EHHH!" Raven said felt a big smack on her butt.

"This IS my dignity, you two for having great bodies. I want to go further than before, really further." Rose said with a smirk.

**(Lemon time!)**

Rose quickly strips out of her suit, going completely naked as she looks at Raven, and then Starfire. She shows off her perky C-cups with her athletic build, shapely butt and long toned legs.

"Now, who should I do first?" Rose asked as she flips a coin up, and then it landed onto Raven's boobs. "Guess I'll start with you, mistress of the night," she said as she crawls towards Raven as she grabs Raven's leg, as she licks the gray sole down to the calf, and then down to the thigh making Raven laugh uncontrollably.

"Stohohohop!" Raven laughs.

"Mmm, you taste good," Rose comments as she turns Raven around, seeing her bubbly butt as she pulls the bottom of her leotard and stretches it up to show her bare bottom. "And such a good ass."

"AIEEE!" Raven shrieked feeling a wedgie.

"I like that sound, especially THIS!" Rose said look at her behind.

Rose slapped Raven's ass, making her yelled and a little moan. At the sudden, Rose goes to Raven puss as Raven sees her.

"N-No wait for Rose-AHHH!" Raven scream

Rose begins to lick Raven's puss as she rubbing both butt and bust.

"Your puss taste like grape," Rose comment with a smirk, keep on licking.

"Y-you, won't break m-me! I never let me surrender to you!" Raven replied restain her moan.

"Oh, you be soon, just relax purple goddess," Rose said to give a big smack on her butt again.

Rose continues to lick Raven's pussy making the demoness moan out in pleasure. Raven couldn't restrain as Rose makes her moan louder, as her juice spreads all over Rose's face. Rose licks the cum around her lips as she cleans up Raven with her tongue.

"Mmm, your juice even tastes good," Rose comments as she pinches Raven's butt. "Now it's your turn, princess," she said looking at Starfire.

Starfire tried to run away but couldn't. "No please, I do not want!"

Rose come to get giving her a smile that licking. "I'm loved when you tried to run."

Rose wraps her legs around Starfire's waist, as she tickles Starfire's flat stomach making her laugh. "Such a cute laugh."

"Eeeeeehehehehe!" Star giggled as she felt Rose groping her large bust. "Awww."

"And such a cute sound." Rose said as she grins "You know, maybe I'll just tickle you all over until I see you cum."

"NO!" Star panics, she's really ticklish and Rose starts tickling her from her feet to her calves, to her thighs, and under her arms, ribs, and finally starts tickling her pussy. Through that, Starfire laughs uncontrollably.

Rose keeps tickling Star's pussy until she feels something moist, as she then inserts her two fingers to shove in and out causing Star to make multiple moans.

Eventually, Star cums all over Rose's hand, as Rose release the alien's pussy and licks the cum from her fingers. "Mmm, strawberry flavor," she comments as she turns Star over, and spank her butt.

"Mmm..." Starfire mumbling trying to hold her moan.

Rose grabbed both of them and put them on her shoulders, putting both butts on her face.

"You two done so well, that I'm going to make round two in my room," Rose said give both of them a big spank.

"Why..." Starfire/ Raven replied in tiredness.

* * *

In a motel, we Garfield and his friends in a room. Having a meeting with each other of what plan of what happened next.

"So what happens now?" Mabel asked who sitting on the bed.

"I taking you all home," Garfield said everyone looks at him. "Each of you has a life there you forgot, so I taking back there."

"B-But what about you Gar, you be all alone even people who come after you!" Steven required

Sitting on the chair and so does Lapis.

"So beat it, I just keep looking for a certain someone who put me in that lab for years. So tell me where you live so that I can help take you there." Garfield said

"I-I won't go home until something needs to be done. And we gonna help you with that!" April said

"April..." Garfield said

"So goes for us, we won't help you until your life is back to normal," Dipper said as Mabel nodded in to agree on him.

"You don't get it." Garfield said as his eyes narrowed "I don't have anything to come back for. No friends, no family, no life. What I was in the past died when someone I thought I can trust locked me up in that prison other than help me. I can never go back to who I once was, but can become something else." he turns to his friends as he continued "I've deleted every file on you all the government and STAR Labs have on you so that you can go back to your home lives. No one will chase after you as long as you don't exist in the government's eyes."

"But what about you?" Sam demands.

"I can take care of them by myself. Even bringing the head of the boy blunder will give them the message." Garfield told them.

"Wait, you don't mean.," April said knowing the person.

"Yeah, Robin or as he goes by now, Nightwing," Garfield said look down, having eyes in hatred. "He's the one who turned me in and turned everyone know against me."

"I can't believe him, wished I beat him down!" Mabel shouts in anger while Dipper calms her down.

"That's low even for him," Lapis said

"But why would he do that? He's supposed to be a hero!" Steven asked.

"Hero is just a title. To the public, they're supposed to be heroic and idols. But what they don't know is how selfish these heroes are, inserting their ideals to others hoping they'd follow like sheep." Garfield said.

He then turns to them, as he adds "What's worse is that Nightwing involved you all in that prison."

"Wait, what?!" Sam asked.

"April, tell me the reason why you were put in there in the first place? On the night when Chang attacked STAR Labs 2 years ago?"

"They told me that I need to be in there to control my powers." April said, "But that's not true since I can control my powers fine."

Garfield looks at Sam as he asks her "Sam, do you know very well about why Nightwing locked you up?"

"I did no crime other than having these powers," Sam said as her eyes glow green, as a rose grew out from the ground shocking her friends.

"Exactly, he knows who your mom is. So he wants you to be locked up there for nothing ever do, cause you are the daughter of Poison Ivy." Garfield said

Sam shocked at what he heard. "That heartless..."

"Steven, Lapis. What you guys did to Jump City when we got there?" Garfield asked

"We and the Crystal Gems just stopping a giant gem monster attacking the city," Steven said

"Yeah, Nightwing return the favor by turning you two in. The gems want to free you two but Nightwing bans them from the city." Garfield said

"That's just...cruel," Steven said as Lapis stayed silent with her hair covering her eyes.

"Let me guess, he has something to do with us?" Dipper asked him.

"Long story short, Nightwing manages to get dirt on your uncle once he discovered about your powers. He has something about some kind of journals and threatens your lives if he and your parents don't send you to STAR Labs." Garfield told them in shock.

"No way," Mabel said in shock.

"I can't believe the nerve of that jerk!" Dipper shout as he pounds his fist on the wall.

"You see why I need to find him, that bird boy did everything to put metahumans behind bars or to be killed. Even going so far as to threaten or kill everyone who ever someone that you loved to get you. Now that you're all clean, I want you all to go have a normal secret life. I don't want you guys to be part of my mission, please tell me where you all lived?" Garfield said

Lapis make a deep sight and spoke. "Me and Steven lived in Beach City, Delmarva a state of the west coast of United States."

"Both of us lived in Gravity Falls," Dipper said with his head down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...I lived in Amity Park." Sam said

April don't want to leave him like this, but he wants her just going back to her life. "I lived in New York City, just please don't get caught and come visit."

"It'll be alright, now everyone gets some sleep cause in the morning we eat breakfast and start traveling," Garfield said

Everyone was nodded, thanks to Garfield's help got two motel rooms for boys and the girls. Everyone went to sleep on that night, well not one member. We see Garfield sneak out of the apartment.

'Finally, everyone went to sleep, time to do a little visit." Garfield said as he runoff away far the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment, a blond-haired woman with a bobcat, pale skin and blue eyes, wears a white lab coat with a gray shirt fitting for her large bust, hourglass figure, and blue short skirt with black heels came to her apartment.

She came inside once she closes the door, as her eyes closed. "You could've at least knocked, Mr. Logan?" she asked.

"Hey, I love being a good sneak, Samui," spoke Garfield as he appears on the couch.

Garfield knew Samui from the lab and is considered the only one he could trust. She has fed him information in the reasons why every metahuman was placed there, most of them by Nightwing. She is considered Garfield's best spy since he knew her as an intelligence spy for the Doom Patrol.

"So what brings you here, Logan?" Samui asked him.

"I need your help locating two of my friends." He replied insincere.

"Raven and Starfire, former Titans." Samui speculated "They've been missing for over a year since they never gave up on trying to free you from the lab."

"Yeah, even hearing Cyborg want free me also. So what they are now, so I can set them free." Garfield said look at her.

"Well, I scan the power source of the Starfire heat energy. I got a question...what is it for me?" Samui asked

"Whatever you desire," Garfield said crossing his arms.

Samui hummed when she thinks about what she desires. She looks at Garfield and stares at him for a while, as she replied: "Save your friends, we might have a foursome."

Garfield only smiled at her. "Always have fun with some people, but might be shocking for them."

"Hey, I just loved a good time. Deal?" Samui said

Garfield stands up as walked to the door. "Deal. See you soon, Mui."

Garfield walked pass Samui, giving her pat her behind making her blush and having a smile.

"Oh, Garfield." Samui shrieked

"Can't help it, you have a one hot body woman," Garfield said as he walked out of the apartment.

'Always turning a girl on like always.' Samui thought

* * *

**There's parts you guys, sorry about that. Looks like Gar gonna saved his two Titans, please follow, favorite, and review. Sign out**


End file.
